1942 and Beyond
by Poison Widow
Summary: Bucky and Clara meet in a cafe in 1945, then are taken on an adventure by the Doctor and Steve, while Clara and Bucky are trying to get to know each other amongst all the chaos. (I suck at descriptions, sorry) :P I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

In 1945 a small town cafe sat on the side of a well travelled road, its weathered white brick walls, with window trimming in a magnificent bright shade of turquoise, and a big brown door open to invite weary travellers in to take a break and enjoy some homemade food, and a warm cup of tea. The inside was decorated in all shades of turquoise, and white tables and chairs were scattered through out. There was a window seat as well, with bookshelves on either side of it, filled with fascinating books, with a little table that held a cup of tea and some scones.

A figure was sitting propped up amongst quite a few pillows, flipping through the pages of Animal Farm, which had just come out a few months before. Dressed in a red dress, she stood out amongst the white pillows, like a rose among daises. And someone noticed.

"Excuse me, miss."

A voice startled Clara out of studying the book looking for…who knows what with the Doctor. She looked up to see a tall man looking down at her smiling.

"I was wondering if you would like some more tea? I was going to get myself some coffee, and thought I had noticed your tea was empty, and a pretty girl like you should have someone to get it for her." Clara studied him for a moment, taking in his rugged looks, longer brown shaggy hair, blue eyes that looked into hers. He was handsome dressed up what looked like a very laid back army uniform, his eyebrows were raised in question, and you could tell he knew he was attractive, yet he still looked so hopeful and slightly unsure.

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, I would love some more."

He grinned, eyes lighting up as he did a little mock bow accompanied with a wink. "I shall return shortly with your drink M'lady."

Clara laughed as he walked over to the counter. When he came back, she had moved some pillows and made room for him on the window seat. He handed her a steaming cup of tea, and sank into the seat, leaning against a pillow.

"So, pretty girl, you're from out of town, doing some travelling?"

Clara sipped her tea, eyebrows raising at this strange, handsome man. She swallowed, then replied. "I am, yes, how did you know? And..." She continued before he could answer, "It's Clara."

"Hello Miss Clara." He smirked, sticking out his hand. "I'm Bucky, and I come to this cafe every time I'm in this town and I know everyone who comes here." Clara accepted the handshake, allowing him to shake her hand a moment longer than necessary.

"Ah, so you saw someone new and had to get to know them, in case they'd be sticking around?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well I couldn't not talk to you and run the risk of you not being here again and having a chance to meet you." He winked, making Clara laugh. "And I'm glad I didn't miss meeting you, your smile is like sunlight and your laughter like honey."

"Well now," Clara giggled, "You are quite the...I don't feel romantic is quite the right word. Possibly...quite the flirt." She raised an eyebrow, looking into his blue eyes.

Bucky gasped in mocked pain, placing his hand on his chest. "How you wound me M'lady, I am nothing but kind and sweet, there is no other side of me, I am merely being kind, my dashing looks are just interfering with your view of me, influencing you judgment."

"Sir, that is hardly the case. You're so called kind gestures are accompanied by sweet talk and are obviously meant to make me think highly of you. And while they are not unwanted, they are most definitely not just merely being kind and neighborly." She declared, a slight grin visible on her face.

Bucky threw back his head and laughed, then looked at her closely with and approving look on his face. "Clara, you are quite the smart one. You certainly have found my "hidden" motives, I am fascinated by you, and would like to het to know this smart, beautiful, and intriguing women more, how could I not want that?" He took her hand and leaned down and kissed the back of it, his eyes still on hers the whole time. "The question is, will you allow me to get to know you better?"

Clara blushed "Why of c..."

"CLARA!" The door of the cafe slammed open. "Clara where are you?!" The Doctor was yelling, then spotted her, and ran over. "Clara, there is a thing happening, I need you to come fix it!"

Bucky looked at Clara frowning, eyebrows raised, as Clara hid her face behind her hands. "Doctor!" she groaned. "I'm busy!"

"But a thing!" The Doctor said as the door opened again.

Another man ran in, calling, "Bucky! Something is going on, you'd better come quick!"

The Doctor turned to Clara. "SEE! Something is happening, Come on!"

Clara looked at Bucky, who shrugged, getting to his feet. He held his hand out to Clara. "Together M'lady?" He asked, making her smile.

"I suppose that is acceptable." She winked, allowing him to help her up, keeping hold of her hand even after she was up.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Clara, a thing is happening, we don't have time to deal with your...boyfriend, or whatever he is, COME ON!" He grabbed her free hand and started dragging her, which she in turn dragged Bucky with her.

"Come on Steve, let's go! He obviously knows where to go as well!" Bucky called, Steve sighed, and then followed them out into the street.


	2. Chapter 2:The Second Meeting

Hey all, thanks to anyone reading this! Reviews are VERY welcome, I will be updating whenever I can, though if everyone hates it/or doesn't review, I may start another story and not focusing on this one. Anyways, I hope you like this part! I mostly like it :P

They ran out into the street that was in complete chaos. Building fronts were torn open, cars were flipped upside down, smoke could be seen from a few streets over. Clara had never seen this kind of destruction travelling with the doctor other than the time war.

"What….What happened?" Clara looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back.

"A thing, I told you, I need you to fix it."

"Why…how…me? You are the person who deals with this stuff, I just deal with the people around."

The Doctor looked back and forth at clara and Bucky. "You still will be dealing with people Clara, believe me. NOW, you…" He pointed at Steve standing next to Bucky. "Come with me, we need to talk." Clara started to protest till the Doctor turned back to her. "Clara, you and Bucky go to the Tardis, we will come get you when we need you." Steve nodded at Bucky, looked at clara for a moment, then ran after the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled, but he was already gone. She shook her head and sighed.

Bucky squeezed her hand. "Come on, lets go to this…place, and we can talk more, and wait, and if they take too long, we will go save the." He winked.

Clara allowed herself a little smile. "Alright, this way."

They walked quickly down the street, hand in hand, with both of them flinching anytime there was a crash. When they came upon the blue Police Box, clara dragged Bucky in before he had a chance to protest.

Bucky stood with eyes wide and mouth dropped in shock as clara closed the door and ran up to the console, throwing a few switches. "Welcome to the Tardis." She grinned, enjoying the shocked look on his face. "We'll be safe here. Just let me go grab a few chairs, I'll be right back." She ran down a corridor off the side of the giant room.

Bucky walked slowly up the bridge and to the console, starring around in amazement. "Steve" he breathed "If you could see this. It's even more amazing than you."

He turned and saw clara dragging two chairs in and ran to help her. "What is this place?" He asked. "It's huge. But it doesn't look it from the outside."

Clara smiled. "NO, it doesn't. it's….hard to explain." She sat down, turning her chair to face Bucky's. "It's the Doctors transportation, I just travel with him"

As Bucky sat down, he frowned. "You two aren't…together…are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Clara laughed so hard she started hiccupping. "No!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "Definitely not!"

Bucky looked relieved. "Oh good, because that just wound have worked out. it would have interfered with my plans."

"Of course, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Bucky settled into his chair. "So, Clara, where are you from?"

"London, you?"

"Why America of course, why else would I be partnered with the "Captain America.""

Clara stared wide eyed. "Wait, your friend was the Captain America? Like, the Superhero?"

Bucky sighed. "Yes, that he is. Have I lost you now?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Hardly, I just can't believe I met him! Don't worry though, my interest as far as….dates is still solely on you."

Bucky pretended to wipe his brow. "Well that's a relief!" Clara laughed. Bucky looked at her strangely as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked, blushing under his gaze.

"Nothing, it's just…you remind me of someone. You are exactly like her. Looks, accent, everything except you name." Bucky studied her. "You even dress in the style she used to. It's why I went up to you, I wanted to see if it was her."

Clara tilted her head to the side. "Do I? Who was she?"

Bucky smiled faintly. "She was my girlfriend before I left with the Army. Her name was Connie, and we stayed in touch until last year when she disappeared. Really, it was always like she only existed when she was with me anyways, she never said where she worked, or lived, or talked about her family, but she knew me better than anyone, and it seemed like she knew me before I ever met her. I was having doubts I'd make it through the war, but she reassured me in ways no one else could have. I trusted her instantly, and I feel the same about you."

Clara sat there thinking for a minute. "I wonder what the Doctor is up to." She muttered.

"What does the Doctor have to do with this? Wait, but you are Clara, not Connie. Do you know Connie?" Bucky sat up, clearly interested.

"Well…" Clara hesitantly replied, "It's….complicated…"

The Tardis door opened and the Doctor and Steve ran in. "Let's go people, loose ends to tie up, people to save, places to be!" He yelled. "Clara, you can explain later, Bucky, we are dropping you and Steve off on a train, Clara, you will be going with them for a few minutes, but!" He went and leaned right into her, face to face, "No interfering, no matter WHAT! Everything will workout no matter how bad it looks."

"Uhm, okay.." Clara said, looking at Bucky.

"WAIT!" the Doctor yelled, "Shut up! Clara, quick pitstop first, in 1942!"

Bucky looked around at everyone, confused. The Doctor was flipping switches and pressing buttons, Steve was looking like he knew what the heck was going on but like he didn't like it much. And Clara, Clara was looking like everything was starting to make sense, which made no sense since the Doctor had just said there would be a pitstop 3 years before now, which was impossible. "How…"

Clara grinned at him. "Bucky, I promise I'll explain everything once we get off the train, for now I do have a pitstop to make. you stay here, I'm sure Steve has a few things to talk to you about."

"But…"

Clara kissed him on the cheek. "I promise, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

The Doctor handed her what looked kind of like a giant watch wrist band thing. "Ill pick you up a month from today, use this to only be there when you need to be."

"A MONTH is NOT 5 minutes!" Bucky yelled.

"You, shut up!" the Doctor yelled back "Clara go!"

Clara ran to the door, turned around and grinned, winked, and ran out the door.

Clara ran out of the Tardis, as it disappeared quickly behind her. she looked around, wondering where she would find Bucky, when she noticed a cafe that looked very similar to the one they had first met in. the paint was a blue and the windows were green, but other than that it was exactly the same. Clara walked in, figuring she would find Bucky there.

And she was right, he sat there, coffee in hand, flirting with a waitress at the counter, the waitress was obviously perfectly okay with that.

Clara walked over and sat one seat over from him, pretending to focus solely on the waitress. "Hi, could I get a cup of tea please?"

The waitress turned to her obviously annoyed. "Certainly, one moment please." She turned back to Bucky, but Bucky had turned and was grinning at Clara.

"A tea drinker, huh? Not many of those left anymore." He commented, staring at her intently.

She looked at him, only turning her head toward him slightly. "I much prefer the fine taste of tea to the bitter taste of coffee. Plus, coffee is too high energy, tea is relaxing, yet still wakens you quite nicely."

Bucky raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "You have quite the opinion on tea, I hope that isn't you most well thought out opinion."

"Why of course not, I have many opinions on many things, some well thought out, other not so well thought out. I am a person, and people ted to like having opinions, like whether they want to join the army or not, or whether they want to flirt with every pretty girl or not." Clara responded.

This Bucky's laughter sounded and looked the same as future Bucky's. The only difference she could see between this Bucky and that Bucky was the other Bucky always had a slightly sad side, when he thought no one was looking. Clara had noticed it when the Doctor was giving her the time manipulator.

"Yes, tons of different opinions, which I hope we will discuss more, because you are quite the clever lady. May I inquire as to M'lady's name?" Bucky asked.

"Connie." Clara replied, wishing she could use her true name, but knowing she couldn't.

"Hello Connie, nice to meet you, Im Bucky." He held out his hand, grinning. Clara shook it, feeling a sense of de-j a-vu.

The waitress brought Clara over her tea, glaring at her the whole time, while Bucky moved into the seat right next to Clara. "So," he started, leaning one elbow on the counter and watching Clara. "You aren't from here, where are you from?"

"I just moved here from London." Clara fibbed, knowing she couldn't say travelling this time.

Bucky grinned. "So I'll be seeing more of you, right? You seem fascinating."

"I would very much like that." Clara said. "Meeting new people and seeing new places, I love all of that."

"Well," Bucky declared, sitting up. "I know what we will do for our first date, a tour around the town!"


	3. Chapter 3

1942 and Beyond chapter 3

Hey people, I'm sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of how to continue from that point, but I think I've got it now :P I'm so excited with my ideas for this story, I just hope my sucky writing doesn't make it too horrible. I love writing but I know I'm not very good at it, all I can do is try to get better. Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote it last night right before bed, and needed to go to sleep and that seemed like a good place to stop. More will definitely be coming soon! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated, tell me if it sucks, tell me if you love it. Thank you if you took the time to read my little story, though I'm hoping it won't stay so little for long. :P Once again, gracias and hope you enjoy. :)

Bucky had suggested a tour around, but they had soon discovered that a tour around a little American village wasn't that interesting, so Clara suggested dinner at the café and a movie. Diner was a time filled with flirting and talking and laughing, Clara was having an immensely good time, Bucky hadn't changed much in the past (or future) three years, though he had definitely matured a little. As they kept talking, the sun moved lower and lower in the sky, until it was the last rays of sunlight shining in the sky.

Clara and Bucky had talked about books and music, work and history, about food and pet peeves. She had learned that he was 18, and she had fibbed that she was the same, and he believed her. Apparently she looked younger than she was. She was relieved to know that it meant her Bucky, as she had started to call the future Bucky, was only two years younger than her.

One thing that hadn't been brought up was the war. Anytime the topic had strayed too close to the war, Bucky would go silent for a moment, and then would switch to another topic. Clara noticed it but didn't push it, until after the sun had completely set.

"Bucky?"

"Yes Miss Connie?" Bucky asked.

"Are you going to join the war? Is that why you avoid the subject? Because you think it will push me away?"

Bucky frowned and shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. "I...no...well...yes, I am going to join the army." He sighed, folding his hands on the table and staring at them intently. "But only in one month. And no, I didn't not talk about it because I thought it would push you away, I didn't not talk about it because...well...because it's not something I enjoy talking about. When I signed up I thought my best friend, Steve, would be there with me, the two of us side by side, watching out for each other like it always has been. But then he was turned down by the army, and I was accepted. Now I won't be able to look after him and I will be heading over by myself, which isn't what I had planned on. I try to make it seem like not a big deal around him, like it is keeping him safe and that is good, but I really wish it could have been the two of us like always, I'm really gonna miss him."

Clara put her hands over his. "Bucky, you aren't leaving forever, someday the two of you will be back together and watching each other's backs. You two are, from the sounds of it, more than just best friends, you sound like you have become brothers. Of course, you are both going to want to have the other with you, but life isn't fair, but you both will be strong enough for this, and you'll friendship will only grow because of it."

Bucky looked up, hope in his eyes. "You think so?'

"I do." Clara nodded. "I really truly do."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, sorry it took so long! This is all I have written so far, I've been getting too caught up reading other peoples story's, so many amazing ones on here! Anyways, here is the next part, hope you love it, and as always, feel free to review good or bad reviews! Thanks for reading it!

(I also apologize for it being so short again)

They had finished dinner to late to go to a movie, so they said goodnight, promising to meet up the next day for supper at the cafe again. Bucky walked off after Clara convinced him she didn't need walked him.

The next few weeks passed quickly, especially for Clara, who mostly just time travelled to their next meeting, after getting changed of course.

Bucky was with her any chance he got between army practice and hanging out with Steve. Clara hung out with the two of them sometimes, though it was strange to see Steve pre-serum. He was a nice guy, but got picked on a lot. Clara couldn't help but feel bad for him, even though she knew it would/had made him an even better superhero.

Clara had liked Bucky from the first moment she met him, but she was getting to know him, seeing sides of him she never would have guessed he had, which was making her fall for him. He was romantic, caring, cocky, proud of Steve, protective of him, and now her, fiercely loyal, sometimes he got scared or nervous, and those, and more, qualities, were drawing her to him, and making her fall in love with him. She sometimes would sneak in to a little corner where she could watch him at army practice, or when him and Steve were out hanging out. She saw him working hard, and being caring and strong.

Clara also made one other friend, a girl, Emma, who was 19 who worked at the cafe, not the one who had been jealous when she "stole" Bucky. They hung out every few days, going shopping and talking about random things.

Clara went into the cafe one evening to meet Bucky, surprised to see the lights were dimmed and there were candles on all the tables. Bucky was standing in the middle of the room, dressed perfectly in his uniform. He bowed, taking her hand as she got to him, kissing it. "Hello my dear Connie."

"What is this?" Clara asked curiously. "Not complaining, but I wasn't expecting this."

"Well..." Bucky led her to a table that had two chairs and wine at both spots, "it's my last week, I figured we'd do some special things this week, starting with dinner and dancing."

Clara smiled, happy and sad at the same time. "That sounds nice."

They had dinner, with Emma serving them, happy to see the couple having a good time. Then they went to a dance, and spent the rest of the evening dancing together. Both marveled at the fact they had found each other.

It was starting to get late when Bucky studied her, making Clara blush. "Connie, you are beautiful. I am so glad I got to know you. When I leave, will you wait for me, and write to me? I know it's a lot to ask, but you are the only girl I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with." He looked so nervous and hopeful standing there, his hands holding hers, Clara couldn't help but grin.

"Of course." She said, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. Bucky stared at her, amazed she had said yes and had even kissed him, then he grinned, and drew her close, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Then he pulled away far enough to look down into her eyes.

"Connie, may I kiss you?" He asked, grinning widely.

Clara blushed. "Yes, my dear Bucky, you may." She knew he was a teenager, and couldn't understand all he was saying, but in three years he still missed her, and that was enough for Clara.

Bucky leaned down, tangling his fingers in Clara's hair while his lips went down to meet hers. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck while he put his hand on her back, drawing her closer. They stood like that for minutes, before they both pulled back, both grinning and blushing.

"Well Miss Connie," Bucky winked, "I don't think the evening will get any better than that, so I think it's time to say goodnight."

Clara nodded, smiling back. "I'd have to say I agree. Thank you Bucky, I had an amazing time." She leaned in, kissing him one more time.

Afterwards, she sat at the cafe, grinning like a schoolgirl. She laughed at herself. She was liking Bucky more and more and couldn't wait to see her Bucky again, and kiss him like she had this Bucky.


End file.
